Heretofore, there have been known acoustic equipment or audio devices, such as speakers and mixer apparatus, which are fixed to a pole of a stand. According to the disclosure of Patent Literature 1, for example, a bracket section is provided at the distal end of a stand's pole of a circular columnar shape, two bracket screws provided on a seat of the bracket section are screwed to an audio device, and the bracket section is fixed to the distal end of the pole by means of a wing screw.